


All Wet

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Image, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Loki is clueless, So is reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You have insecurities about your body and your relationship with Loki.  Loki presses the issue and almost makes a mess of things.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	All Wet

“Are you coming to bed, my dear?” Loki called across his cavernous bedchambers of Asgard.

You glanced up from your book, huffing as you marked your place. “Once I finish this chapter.”

A flash of light appeared by your side. “But there are much more…” Loki tugged the book from your grip. “… stimulating activities under the sheets.”

“But I would like to finish my chapter.” You lunged for the book, but Loki held high aloft. You pouted on the chaise. “Fine.” you relented.

Loki kissed you. “Aren’t things better when you just do as I say?”

“I’ll get the lights.” You snapped your fingers to extinguish all light in the room.

Loki’s arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you onto the soft mattress.

“I shall never understand when you insist on making love with the lights off. It hides your true beauty.”

You chewed on your lip as you pondered his words. How do you explain your insecurities to a god? Loki interrupted your thoughts by pulling at the straps of your tops.

“Darling…” Loki cooed as he turned your head to press his lips to yours. “… let your mind return to the matter at hand.” His lips trailed along the line of your jaw before sucking along your neck.

You sighed as you let the thoughts fall away from another time.

-

Loki and you slept in the following morning. You groaned as your body ached from Loki’s affections. You squeezed your eyes closed to the morning light. Loki groaned as he rose from bed and headed off to the bathroom to ready for the day. You finally relented and sat up in bed. You padded to the bathroom.

“You should join me.” Loki poked his head out of the shower.

You pulled the folded towel against your body, using it as a shield more than anything. “I didn’t realize you were still getting ready, I will wait outside.”

You bolted from the bathroom before Loki could protest. You skipped the shower and dressed in the closet. By the time Loki emerged, you were gone. His brows furrowed.

-

“Perhaps it was something you said.” Thor offered as took a large bite of his food.

“Brother, I can assure few words were exchanged between us. We prefer to express ourselves through…” Loki smirked. “… actions.”

“Then something you did.” Thor smiled.

“Your mocking is not helpful.” Loki pushed his breakfast around his plate.

“Apologies brother.” Thor set his utensils down. “Explain to me once again your problem.”

Loki sighed as he once again described your behavior. Thor nodded along.

“It sounds to me as though she is shy. You remember playing with her when we were kids. I didn’t know whether her eyes were blue or brown for two years.”

“They are emerald green.” Loki countered.

Thor threw Loki a knowing glance. “I think you should talk to her, Brother. If the two of you are so close, that should not be a problem. Use that silver tongue of yours.”

Thor popped his last morsel of food in his mouth as he rose from the table. He clapped Loki hard on the shoulder and left the room. Loki continued to push his food around, his appetite gone. After much thought, he shoved his chair away from the table.

“What does that oaf know anyway?” Loki scoffed. “He’s never even had a girlfriend.”

-

“Lady Sif, I am wondering if you can ask you a question?” you asked as you dodged Sif’s spear.

“Of course you may.” Sif answered with a smile. “I presume it has something to do with Loki.”

Your cheeks heated. “Am I that transparent?”

“Only when it comes to the God of Mischief.” Sif chuckled. “What troubles you?”

You took a deep breath while screwing up your courage. “Loki has never seen my naked.”

Sif stopped in her tracks, earning a hard blow to her side. “I was under the impression the two were already intimate.”

“Who told you that?” Your nostrils flared. Sif glared at you. “Damn it Thor! Yes we have put I always turn off the lights before.”

“What about showers or baths?” Sif leaned against her staff, brow furrowed. “Surely the two of you have…”

You shook your head no, your eyes downward as you pushed the dirt around with your toe. “I’m afraid he will no longer desire me once he sees all my imperfections.” You choked out.

Sif scoffed. “As much as I hate to admit it, Loki is not that shallow.”

You sniffled as you looked up at her. “Really?”

“Indeed. But you mustn’t allow secrets between the two of you. Nothing good will come off.” Siff patted you on the back. “Come, let us continue training.”

You gave a small nod and adjusted your grip of your weapon.

-

You hoped to talk to Loki that evening, but him along with Thor and the Warriors Three were called away. You stayed up as you could, but soon your eyes fluttered closed and your head hit the pillow.

When you awoke in the morning, you found the sheets disturbed on Loki’s side. As you rubbed your eyes, you noticed the sound of running water.

“Loki?”

“In here, darling.”

As you passed by the shower, Loki’s arm reached out and pulled you into the enclosure.

“Loki!” you screamed as water soaked through your pajamas.

He spun you to watch him. His dark locks disheveled and wet. His broad smile gleaming as water streamed down his face. “There you are. All wet.”

“I’m leaving.” you moved to leave, but Loki held you close to his chest.

“Nonsense. Instead…” Loki tugged at your garments. “Join me.” He raised an knowing eyebrow.

“No Loki.” you snapped you moved to leave again.

Loki’s smile faded, and his grip loosened. He shoved you against the wall. “Do I disgust you so?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You never wish to make love in the light. We have never truly seen each other unencumbered by clothing. I can only assume you must find so part of me repulsive.”

You leaned against the wall and stared at Loki before erupting into giggles. Loki’s dour expression turned to rage. “Leave me be to wallow in rejection, but do not continue to stand there and mock me!” He turned away from you.

You stopped your laughter at Loki’s show of genuine emotion. You grabbed his shoulder, and within all your might spun him to face you.

“You… are… perfect.” You lifted to cup his face in both hands. “You have nothing to apologize for. I am the one who fears that my naked form will repulse you.”

Loki’s brows shot up in surprise. “My sweet, there is no one in all the Nine Realms that can hold a candle to you.”

Tears welled up in your eyes. “I am not the skinniest or the prettiest or the talented. I can’t sing or fight—”

Lok hooked his thumb under your chin. “But you are mine. And that is all that matters.” Loki leaned down and kissed you softly on the lips.

You sighed and wrapped your arms around his neck. “It sounds like we both have been making assumptions.”

Loki chuckled. “And Thor was right.”

You winced. “Well now, that it is all in the open…” you pulled your shirt over your head and tugged at your shorts. “… let’s enjoy this shower.” You leaned into Loki’s ear. “Because I’m all wet.”

Loki smiled as he wrapped his arms around you.


End file.
